Book 6: Executable (2014)
Executable is the sixth book in the Demon Accords series of urban fantasy novels by John Conroe. Book 6: Executable (2014) Goodreads Description Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For seventeen years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains... who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Kindle Description Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For seventeen years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains... who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Paperback Description Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For seventeen years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains. . . who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Description Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For 17 years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains...who is in more danger? Declan or the world? MP3 CD - Description Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For 17 years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains...who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Acknowledgment in Book 6: Executable (2014) I will edit this when I buy the physical copy of the book. This is coming from the Kindle book version and it's called the Author Thoughts. Author’s Thoughts: Executable was a risk. But I wanted to find out more about Declan and Caeco. They’ve been lurking in my head since our family visited Ireland two years ago. I also wanted Chris and Tanya’s fans to get a look at them from another’s point of view. As usual, Susan Gottfried has had her hands full trying to keep my words presentable. Any editing errors still existing are my own. Once again Ryan Bibby has produced a great little bit of cover art. My thanks. Zach and Steve from Kelevra Krav Maga opened my eyes to this deadly Isreali system. The Sisters Erie were born as characters during an Irish Festival while watching the thoroughly entertaining Screaming Orphans, who I am certain are not witches, although very magical. Thanks to my fans for staying with the series. And thanks most of all to my wife and daughters for all their support and love. Now on to Forced Ascent. Reviews for Book 6: Executable (2014) This section will be nearly empty until I or someone else finds the Author Review or another big review because there is no review on the back cover of this book. Kindle Details for Book 6: Executable (2014) If you get it as a Kindle the file size will be 3682 KB (Kilobyte) also known as 3.682 Megabyte (MB). The pages or print length is at 442 pages. The ISBN of the page numbers source is 1312186577. The publication date or the release date was January 15, 2014, which was over 4 years ago or 4 years, 8 months, 23 days including today's date. Also known as 1727 days which can be converted into 149,212,800 seconds, 2,486,880 minutes, 41,448 hours, 246 weeks and 5 days, and/or 473.15% of a common year (365 days). It is sold by Amazon Digital Services LLC. The Kindle version is in English. The ASIN code is B00HWSSHJ4. The text-to-speech application also known as Speech synthesis is enabled on the Kindle and the Text-to-Speech is available for the Kindle Fire HDX, Kindle Fire HD, Kindle Fire, Kindle Touch, Kindle Keyboard, Kindle (2nd generation), Kindle DX, Amazon Echo, Amazon Tap, and Echo Dot. The X-Ray is enabled and X-Ray is available on touchscreen Kindle E-readers, Kindle Fire 2nd Generation and later, Kindle for iOS, and the latest version of Kindle for Android. "X-Ray lets you explore the "bones of a book." You can also view more detailed information from Wikipedia and from Shelfari, Amazon's community-powered encyclopedia for book lovers." The Word Wise is enabled for this Kindle book and Word Wise makes it easier to enjoy and quickly understand more challenging books. Short and simple definitions automatically appear above difficult words, so you can keep reading with fewer interruptions. Tap on a word to bring up a simple card with definitions, synonyms, and more. You can adjust the number of hints you see with a simple slider. Lending is also enabled on the Kindle book and it allows you to lend or loan a Kindle book to another reader for up to 14 days. The screen reader is supported and the official word is: "The text of this e-book can be read by popular screen readers. Descriptive text for images (known as “ALT text”) can be read using the Kindle for PC app and on Fire OS devices if the publisher has included it. If this e-book contains other types of non-text content (for example, some charts and math equations), that content will not currently be read by screen readers." The enhanced typesetting is also enabled which means enhanced typesetting improvements offer faster reading with less eye strain and beautiful page layouts, even at larger font sizes. The Kindle version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: * #67,235 Paid in Kindle Store *583 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Literature & Fiction > Horror > Occult *734 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *810 in Kindle Store > Kindle eBooks > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction > Genetic Engineering The Kindle version cost $4.99 US Dollars. Paperback Details for Book 6: Executable (2014) The pages in the paperback are a total of 440 pages. It was published by lulu.com on May 13, 2014, which was over 4 years ago or 4 years, 4 months and 15 days including today's date. Also known as 1599 days which can be converted into 138,153,600 seconds, 2,302,560 minutes, 38,376 hours, 228 weeks and 3 days, and/or 438.08% of a common year (365 days). The ISBN-10 is 1312186577 and the ISBN-13 is 978-1312186576. The product dimension of the book are in inches are as follows: 6 inches x 1.1 x 9 inches. If you buy it on Amazon the shipping weight will be a total of 1.6 pounds. The average customer review for this book is 4.6 stars out of 5 stars from 235 customer reviews which include 76% percent gives it 5 stars, 18% percent gives it 4 stars, 4% percent gave it 3 stars, 0% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The copyright is a standard copyright license given to John Conroe, the author. It is in its first edition. It is written in the English language. The binding of the book is a perfect-bound paperback. The inside ink is also known as interior ink is black & white (black and white). The product ID for the book published by Lulu is 21624281. The Paperback version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *1,555,659 in Books *67343 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Science Fiction The paperback version cost $19.95 US Dollars. Audible Audiobook - Unabridged Details for Book 6: Executable (2014) The listening length of the audiobook is 10 hours and 12 minutes which is also known as 10.2 hours, 36,720 seconds, 612 minutes, 0.425 days, 0.06071429 week. The program type is an audiobook. This version is the unabridged one. The publisher of this version is Audible Studios. The Audible.com release date happened on October 27, 2015, which was over 2 years ago or 2 years, 11 months, 1 day ago including today's date. Also known as 1067 days which can be converted into 92,188,800 seconds, 1,536,480 minutes, 25,608 hours, 152 weeks and 3 days, and/or 292.33% of a common year (365 days). The Whispersync for Voice is ready. The audiobook is spoken in the English language. The ASIN code is B0176JS7XE. The Audible Audiobook version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *262 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *1358 in Books > Audible Audiobooks > Fantasy *1884 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The Audible Audiobook - Unabridged version cost $21.95 US Dollars but is free with Audible trial. MP3 CD - Details for Book 6: Executable (2014) The publisher is Audible Studios on Brilliance Audio which is the unabridged edition from May 24, 2016. The language is English. The ISBN-10 code is 1531825095 and the ISBN-13 code is 978-1531825096. The product dimension for the case that the CD comes in is 6.5 inches x 0.6 x 5.5 inches and the total shipping weight is 4.8 ounces. The average customer review for this is the same as the paperback so it is, 4.6 stars out of 5 stars from 235 customer reviews which include 76% percent gives it 5 stars, 18% percent gives it 4 stars, 4% percent gave it 3 stars, 0% percent gave it 2 stars and 2% percent gave it 1 star. The MP3 CD version Amazon Best Sellers Rank is: *6445 in Books > Literature & Fiction > Genre Fiction > Horror > Occult *13421 in Books > Books on CD *25537 in Books > Science Fiction & Fantasy > Fantasy > Paranormal & Urban The MP3 CD version cost $9.99 US Dollars. Back Cover on Book 6: Executable (2014) Book 6 of the Demon Accords. For 17 years Declan O'Carroll has lived quietly in the upstate Vermont town of Castlebury, waiting impatiently for a chance to get out and meet the great wide world. When an odd new girl appears in town, Declan finds out that the world might be coming to meet him. But the big question remains...who is in more danger? Declan or the world? Book 7: Forced Ascent (2014) This is a preview of the Book 7 Wikia page for this Fandom Wikia. Chris Gordon has never had an easy relationship with the White House. Now, after rescuing his goddaughter from a secret base in New Hampshire, it’s reached a new low. You drop one little asteroid onto the continental United States and the entire government goes crazy. On top of that Halloween is fast approaching and demons are popping through into our world every which way. Forced into the world of high level politics, Chris and Tanya and their merry crew will have to stay two steps ahead of just about everyone if they’re going to have a chance in hell of preventing all Hell from breaking loose. Category:Books